


Let Me Tell You

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural)/Female Reader, Castiel x Reader smut, Castiel/Female Reader Smut, F/M, Top Castiel, castiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy





	Let Me Tell You

You blinked the sleep from your eyes as you stared up at the ceiling. The light warmth radiating off of the angel beside you soothed you as your vision came into focus.  
“Good morning, beautiful.” Cas brushed a few rogue strands from your face. He gazed down at you with hooded eyes, slowly scanning up and down your form.  
You furrowed your brow. “What?” You knew Cas loved you, and you loved him. But he was very different about showing it. You were more of the showing type, kisses, hugs, amazing sex. But Cas was different. He was definitely into showing his undying love, but he loved telling you too.  
But that just wasn’t your style. After years of hunting all of the ugly in the world, you had hardened mentally, making you far less cuddly. So, whenever Cas started getting all googly-eyed and tongue tied, you made him stop while he was ahead.  
Cas gently grazed a finger down your bare arm as he drank in the sight of you lying naked beside him. His normally alabaster cheeks were still lightly reddened from the workout he got the night before, reminding you of the hours you spent tangled in each other.  
After a few more moments of awkward silence, you tilted your head and repeated, “What?”  
Castiel chuckled as he leaned in, placing a small kiss on your swollen bottom lip. “You just look so beautiful right now, I can’t—“  
“Save it, lover boy.” You hushed him with another kiss, this one far more passionate. But Cas pulled away a moment later.  
“Y/N, please, just let me—“  
“Nope,” you interrupted again. “Words are words, Cas. Show me.”  
Cas shook his head in protest as he pulled himself up and planted himself between your legs, his half hard cock grazing your thigh. “No, just listen, Y/N. They may be words to you, but they mean a lot to me. Plus, I’m sure that deep down, you want to hear it.” You raised an eyebrow, silently challenging him. You began to prop yourself up onto your elbows, but Cas shoved you back onto the mattress, gently gripping your wrists just above your head.  
“Oh, now I have no choice?” you played.  
Cas shook his head again as he gazed into your eyes. “Oh, how I love how your eyes darken as you lay under me.” He leaned down and grazed his moistened lips against yours. “Like right now. It does things to me,” he whispered as his cock twitched right against the sensitive skin right above your clit.  
“I can see that—“  
“Shhh, it’s my turn.” Cas traced his lips down your jawbone to your neck. “I love how soft your skin feels under my lips. And how it seems to glow every moment I look at you, no matter the circumstance.” He placed an open mouth kiss on the sensitive skin. “I love how it puckers under my touch, ever so slightly.”  
You closed your eyes as his words hammered at the iron walls around your heart. He meant every word, and you knew it, which made your stomach flutter.  
His lips skated down to your clavicle. He lightly nipped as his lips vibrated against your skin. “Your eyes pierce through me, both captivating and overwhelming me with their power. I have never, in all of my years, seen a truer color.” His eyes flicked up to you before he brought his lips back up to yours. “These lips, always soft and warm,” he placed a kiss at the corner of your mouth, “they make the world’s finest velvet feel coarse in comparison.”  
“Cas—“ You groaned as he rolled his hips, which caused his cock to slide against your aching clit. He quickly silenced you with a rough, possessive kiss.  
Cas lifted his head and watched as your squirm beneath him. “The way you come undone under my touch drives me wild. Knowing that one little movement could send you over the edge.”  
You bucked your hips upward in a desperate attempt to create more friction. God, the angel was driving you crazy. A small twinge of fear sparked through you as you realized his words were awakening a long lost part inside you.  
Cas nipped and open mouth kissed his way down your chest to the swell of your breasts. He flicked his tongue over one of your nipples, triggering a moan. He smirked up at you, content with the reaction. “Oh, the sounds you make drive me wild.” He flicked his tongue, forcing an even stronger reaction. Your back arched, causing your sensitive breast to press against his face. “How much do you love this, Y/N? Tell me.”  
You clenched your teeth before giving in. “Oh Cas, yes.” Those were the only words you could muster as Cas slipped his finger through your slick folds.  
“I love you wet you are for me. You always taste so sweet.” Cas sucked hard on one of your nipples, forcing another inhuman noise to leave your lips. “Oh, Y/N,” he growled against your heated skin.  
Cas’s finger slipped into your drenched entrance, pumping and curling inside you. Then, he added another. After a few minutes of toying with your dripping sex, he removed his fingers and brought them to his mouth. “Mmm, so sweet.” His lust-filled eyes flicked down to your sex before snapping back up, meeting your gaze. After licking his fingers clean, kissed his way down your stomach, making sure not to forget a single inch of your skin.  
When his mouth met your clit, his hands slid down the inside of your thighs, parting them. The light sting of his fingernails scraping your skin caused you to bite your lip. “Oh, Castiel. Don’t stop.” You gripped the sheets on either side of you, twisting them as the burning heat in your core rose.  
Cas’s tongue skated down your folds. He let out a satisfied hum as he collected your juices before teasing your entrance. His thumb found its way to your clit, tracing lazy circles as his tongue darted inside you. “Come for me, Y/N.” His words vibrated against your heated skin, triggering your release.  
“Fuck, Castiel. Fuck, that feels so good,” you mewled as you bucked against the gorgeous angel’s face. Your gaze lowered to Cas, who stared back up at you. It was the most amazing thing you had ever seen, your boyfriend between your legs, smirking up at you, his lips moistened with your slick.  
Oh God, you loved him.  
Cas quickly wiped his face off with the corner of the sheets before placing himself back between your legs. Then, he leaned down and brushed his nose against yours.  
“I love you, Y/N. I love everything about you.” His lips grazed over yours. “I love you like this, trembling with pleasure under me. Knowing that this is for me and only me.” Cas nibbled at your bottom lip as he guided his cock to your entrance, inserting just the tip as he gazed into your eyes. “How much do you love me, Y/N?”  
Your eyes widened. No.Not like this. You bucked your hips up in a desperate attempt for more friction as your stomach turned.  
Cas leaned down and kissed your ear. “Y/N, it’s okay.”  
You breathed in a deep sigh before forcing yourself to relax. “I do love you, Castiel.” You paused for a moment, before finally giving in. “I love you more than your will ever know. Every day that goes by, I think that there is no way I could love you more. But at the end of every day, I’m proven wrong.” Tears streamed down your cheeks as you stared up at him.  
Cas smiled before crashing his lips to yours. With one powerful thrust, he entered you, quickly establishing a perfect rhythm. “I’ve never heard something so beautiful,” Cas whispered into your ear. You walls stretched around him as he slipped in and out of you.  
Each thrust sent you closer and closer to your climax as you heart fluttered. You meant every word, and you had so many more. But this was a start.  
Cas snaked his hand between you and skimmed his middle finger over your throbbing clit. You threw your head back as your orgasm ripped through you. Your walls squeezed around Cas as he continued to pump into you, triggering his own release.  
After you both had come down from your high, Cas hovered over you, resting on his elbows. He leaned in and captured your mouth with his again, lazily mingling his tongue with yours.  
After a few moments, he pulled away and stared lovingly down at you. “I love you,” he whispered as he gazed into your eyes.  
“I love you too, Cas.” You really meant it. And now, you finally found the courage to let him know just how much. You cupped his cheek with your hand. “Let me tell you.”


End file.
